


Waking Up With You

by morphia



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a few ideas for this but this felt most fitting. Rated T for implications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up With You

Day 16: During Morning Ritual(s)

There is nothing consistent to their sleeping habits, really. Both are prone to work overtime on their separate projects and when that’s not the case, they have battles to operate. As time progresses, the two find themselves waking up next to one another more often than not - or at least, in each other’s beds.

At times, a crisp, friendly voice wakes them at the middle hours of the morning as the shaded glass slowly becomes transparent and allows light into the room. Jarvis is a presence that Steve takes a while to get used to, but he learns it is quite useful. When they sleep in Tony’s large bed at the Stark Tower, there is usually nothing they need to do but go to the kitchen at their leisure. Coffee and breakfast are usually already made for them by some sort of sophisticated system or a house crew Steve had never laid eyes on or heard - and given Steve’s keen senses, he tends towards the first option.

Other times, in Steve’s bed, it’s a more gradual wake-up sequence. Tony would start twitching in a way that would wake Steve up, and Steve in turn would lean over to press a fond kiss to Tony’s cheek or lips or forehead, whatever’s in reach, and slide out of bed to start his morning routine. By the time Tony stumbles into the kitchen in search for caffeine, Steve will have already finished washing up, exercising and making breakfast and coffee.

The few and far-between times they wake up alone in their own beds, with no prospect of meeting the other until later that day, or even longer than that, they end up calling each other for a morning video chat. Somehow, what they don’t usually do in the morning when sleeping in the same house, they do over the phone - and it's satisfying in its own lonely way.


End file.
